


Operation Fellowship of Love

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Beach Day, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Julie has a PLAN, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, OT3, Reggie and Julie are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Julie took this as a sign from the universe that they (because Reggie was obviously going to assist) were going to help Luke with his love life. She had come up with a three-phase plan. Phase 1: Friday Movie Night. Phase 2: Saturday. Phase 3: Sunday. Reggie didn’t actually know what was entailed in phases two and three. He’d been distracted by the sunlight in Julie’s hair at the time and her crop top with the butterflies.She was just so pretty.*Sequel to Rewrite the Stars*
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Reggie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	Operation Fellowship of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> Welcome to the sequel to my [Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500842) story! If you haven't read that one, check it out! 
> 
> Dedication: I wrote this story solely because Meg asked for it! 💜💜 SO I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *fingers crossed* Also, her writing is really amazing and she bakes so go check out [her JaTP works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View/works?fandom_id=47174995)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

**The Operation**

Ray and Carlos were out of town for the weekend to see a special baseball game – because Ray was a great dad like that. And Tía Victoria wasn’t coming over – because Julie was a good and trustworthy teenager. She also happened to live with three ghosts.

Julie took this as a sign from the universe that they (because Reggie was obviously going to assist) were going to help Luke with his love life. She had come up with a three-phase plan. Phase 1: Friday Movie Night. Phase 2: Saturday. Phase 3: Sunday. Reggie didn’t actually know what was entailed in phases two and three. He’d been distracted by the sunlight in Julie’s hair at the time and her crop top with the butterflies. _She was just so pretty._

Julie had told Luke, Alex, and Willie to show up at 8 pm for Movie Night. Reggie, on the other hand, met her in the living room hours early. Julie put him to work on pillow fluffing duty – which was apparently a key part of the plan. She moved around the room setting up her little Bluetooth speakers.

“Jules, how exactly are fluffy pillows and speakers a key part of your plan to make Luke realize he’s in love with Alex and Willie?” Reggie asked. Julie sat down her final speaker and turned to him.

“Ambiance, Reg. It’s more like a plan to get Luke, Alex, and Willie together,” she grinned. Reggie dropped down on his nice fluffy pillows.

“Aren’t Willie and Alex already together?” he questioned. Julie sat down next to him.

“We’re totally going to have to re-fluff these pillows,” she said. Reggie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “And yes – kind of. 75% of their dates include Luke because Alex gets nervous, and Luke settles him. Alex told me he’s only kissed Willie once! And this has been going on for _weeks_. So we’re going to take action and help our friends be happy,” Julie explained. She kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips and snuggled back into his embrace.

“Mhmm. So it’s an Operation. It just needs a catchy name. Our three friends are like Legolas, Gimli, and Aragon from the Lord of the Rings. Operation Fellowship of Love,” Reggie declared. Julie giggled.

“You know that’s not the takeaway I thought you’d get from those movies, but okay. Operation Fellowship of Love it is,” Julie agreed. Reggie noticed the sunlight in her hair and was distracted (again).

“You’re very pretty in the sunlight. Can Operation Fellowship of Love go on hold for a little bit for Operation Kiss the Pretty Girl?” he asked her. Julie grinned at him.

“How about we re-fluff these pillows and go sit in our spot for Movie Night? Then we can see about this other operation?” she teased. Reggie grinned, picked her up, and sat her gently in the loveseat. Quickly, he re-fluffed the couch pillows – so they looked all enticing for romance. _Or whatever the pillows were supposed to do._ He turned to Julie and wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled again.

“Excellent work,” she applauded and then patted the spot next to her on the loveseat. Instead, Reggie picked her up and sat down on the loveseat with her on his lap. “So about this next operation?” she smiled. Reggie moved a curl out of her face and kissed her. They stayed there – kissing – until Julie’s stomach grumbled in hunger.

When she got up, Reggie followed her into the kitchen and sat on the countertop. He told her about all the people he’d seen on the beach that day while Julie ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk.

**Phase One**

8 pm arrived shortly after Julie’s dinner. Reggie sat splayed across the loveseat – claiming his and Julie’s spot. Julie loaded up the movie on the TV just as three ghosts poofed into the room. Julie gave a little start.

“Oh man, should I have knocked on the door? Total rude ghost move,” Willie said to her. Julie shook her head and smiled.

“No, you’re good,” Julie waved off his concern. “You guys can take the couch. I’m just about ready to start the movie.” The three ghosts sat on the couch with Alex in the middle – none of them were touching. Alex fiddled with his hoodie strings.

“Guyssss,” Reggie drawled, kicking off his boots. “You’ve got to take off your shoes. It’s an actual movie rule.” He looked to Julie for confirmation, and she nodded. The three other boys complied with the request. Luke then moved sideways to throw his legs over Alex and land his feet in Willie’s lap.

“Foot rub?” he asked the skater boy. Willie laughed and pushed Luke’s feet towards the cushions. Luke pouted and Willie winked at him. Swiftly, he turned his body to mimic Luke, legs thrown over Alex’s lap and feet next to Luke. They leaned forward to fist bump over Alex. Alex rolled his eyes, but his lips curled up into a smile. Julie shot Alex a questioning look.

“You might as well hit play. They’re just going to keep moving the whole time,” Alex laughed. Luke and Willie huffed out protests. Julie hit play on _Whip It_ and joined Reggie on the loveseat. Despite their best efforts, twenty minutes later Luke moved again. His jostling caused Willie to sit upright. Luke moved his head into Alex’s lap and let his feet dangle off the couch. He stared up at Alex, who ignored him.

“Alex,” Luke whined. Alex looked down at the other boy, chuckled, and ran his hand through Luke’s hair. Luke grinned smug. Willie frowned and sighed. Luke wiggled to the left to make more space on Alex’s lap. “Room for two here,” he said. Willie grinned and suddenly Alex’s lap was home to two boys. Alex ran his hands through the boys’ hair. The movie continued on. Reggie and Julie watched the scene with amusement.

“They’re totally in love,” Reggie whispered to Julie. Julie giggled and threw her legs over Reggie’s lap to snuggle closer.

“I told you!” she whispered back. Reggie wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Luke should get them flowers. It totally works,” Reggie muttered. Julie kissed his cheek.

“I’m not sure that they’re ready for flowers of love yet. But we’ll get them there. Tonight’s going well. Group Beach Day is going to be perfect tomorrow,” Julie replied. _So that’s what phase two was._ Reggie had to agree that having them run around without shirts all day was probably a good step in Operation Fellowship of Love.

“You are both brilliant and beautiful,” he murmured in awe. Julie kissed him sweetly.

“I’m a lady of many talents,” she replied and laid her head on his shoulder. The movie was entertaining, not that it seemed like anyone was paying that much attention. Julie mostly closed her eyes. Reggie alternated between watching his friends and pressing soft kisses to Julie’s hair, face, arms, hands, and neck. The three ghosts on the couch continually moved, as if they had too much energy to sit still. One-minute Reggie saw Luke’s and Willie’s heads in Alex lap. The next time he looked over Luke had completely crawled into Alex’s lap and had his head in Willie’s lap. When the movie finished and Reggie looked again, Willie was in Alex’s lap with his head in Luke’s lap. _No idea how Alex puts up with them._

“Wake up, baby,” Reggie whispered. Julie opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Tired,” she mumbled. Reggie kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes again. Reggie looked at his friends on the couch.

“You guys can sleep there. Better to stay in the house this weekend since Julie’s dad is gone. I’m gonna take her upstairs. She’ll be sooo grumpy at the beach tomorrow if her back hurts,” he told them. Willie raised his head from Luke’s lap.

“The beach?” he asked in confusion. Reggie nodded enthusiastically.

“Julie’s big weekend? Since Ray and Carlos are gone and Flynn’s at her grandparents, we get Julie all weekend! Movie Night, Beach Day, and um, well I actually forgot if there’s more. But Julie has a plan,” Reggie explained. Luke patted Willie’s chest and make eye contact with Alex.

“So Reggie’s big make sure Julie is happy and not alone weekend then?” Alex teased. Reggie laughed and nodded. _Well, Julie would be happy if Operation Fellowship of Love worked._

“Mhmm. That’s it guys. See you in the morning,” he said and then scooped Julie up like a princess. She moved an arm around his neck without opening her eyes. His friends waved and called goodnight as he went up the stairs.

Reggie tucked his girlfriend into bed and admired her forethought to wear her dinosaur pajamas to movie night. Quickly, he shucked off his jeans and crawled in with her. She snuggled closer.

“Love you, Reg,” she whispered sleepily. He gently kissed her hair.

“Love you too, Jules,” he replied. Moonlight filled the room and within minutes they were both asleep.

**Phase Two**

Reggie woke up to curls in his face. While that wasn’t unusual, the fact that they were moving was.

“Good morning!” Julie exclaimed. He felt her lips on his, but he still didn’t open his eyes.

“Nope. Morning is in another hour,” Reggie mumbled back. Julie laughed and he finally opened his eyes. She was already dressed – in a short rainbow-colored dress with one thick purple strap showing at her shoulder. “What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Beachwear,” she replied and gave a twirl. “Now time to get ready for Phase 2! You know you’re supposed to be the morning person in this relationship.” Reggie laughed and hopped out of bed. Julie shoved something into his hands.

“I _am_ the morning person, which means I usually decide when it’s morning,” he laughed and looked at what she’d given him. “Oh man. My own beachwear. Hey, did you get this custom made?” he asked holding up the tank top she’d given him. It was white with the Julie and the Phantoms logo printed on it. Julie grinned.

“Size beautiful,” she said and stuck her tongue out. Reggie blushed.

“I just have good taste,” he sputtered. Julie laughed again and headed to her door.

“I’m literally never going to let you live down the fact that you hit on my mom. Now change and meet me downstairs. I have more tank tops to distribute!” she skipped out the door and down the hall, a bundle of clothing in her arms. The swim trunks were red with two thick black strips on the left leg and the Hurley logo on the right. He pulled them on with the new tank top. The quality of Julie’s custom shirt was much better than the ones that Reggie had ordered in the 90s. _Best girlfriend ever._

Reggie headed downstairs to find the three other ghosts already in their Julie provided beachwear. Alex’s swim trunks were pastel pink with "Hurley" printed down the right leg in black. Luke’s swim trunks were a blue hombre that started as baby blue at the top and ended with navy at the bottom. Willie’s swim trunks were the loudest of the three – black with large lime green chevrons patterned on them. All three wore the Julie and the Phantoms logo tank.

“Dude,” Luke said, grabbing Reggie’s shoulder. “These tank tops are so cool!” Luke tugged on Reggie’s shirt. Alex and Willie grinned at him from over Luke’s shoulder.

“I know! Julie has the best ideas!” Reggie agreed enthusiastically. Julie came into the room then, carrying a little insulated lunch bag on her shoulder, and dropped 4 pairs of Hurley flip flops on the table.

“Hey Julie – where’d you get the money to buy this stuff?” Alex asked, pulling the pair of sandals that were his size.

“And how’d you know our shoe size?” Reggie added. He slipped his feet into his new shoes.

“From our Orpheum gig. I got lots of surprises for you guys. And a new camera for dad to shoot a music video. And Reg, I just looked at your shoes. You leave them lying all over all the time,” Julie laughed. Julie grabbed her keys off the hook by the door.

“Okay. Beach day can officially commence,” she announced. She headed out the door and the boys followed.

“We can just poof there instead of riding with you,” Luke said. Julie gave him the side-eye.

“You don’t even know where we’re going,” she replied. “I’ve got my own secret beach spot. Where it won’t draw attention if you’re sometimes not visible.” Reggie got in the passenger seat when they reached Julie’s purple Kia Soul, leaving the three future-boyfriends to cram into the back. Julie winked at him.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to Julie’s secret beach spot. The amount of beach was much smaller than any of the beaches the boys had frequented in life (barely 50 yards of sand). There wasn’t even a parking lot – just section of gravel that ended with a bench and light post. Everyone quickly exited the car.

“Welcome to my oasis.” Julie waved her arms in Vanna White’s signature move.

“Where’d you find this?” Willie asked. “I’ve never been here before.” Julie grinned smug.

“Papi found it. He uses it for photoshoots sometimes because nobody ever comes here. It’s off the beaten path and the beach is tiny. You kind of forget that there are people _everywhere_ when you’re here,” Julie explained. She popped the trunk.

“Reg, can you help me with this stuff?” she asked. Reggie moved to help her with _whatever_ was in there. He didn’t even know there were things in the trunk. Julie pulled a bunch of towels out and nodded towards the remaining item. Reggie picked up the oversized purple beach umbrella and closed the trunk. Julie led the way onto the sand. She laid out the huge beach mat first and then dropped the towels and her little lunch box on top. Reggie positioned the umbrella deep in the sand and opened it open so that most of the shade was over the mat.

“Tada!” Julie exclaimed finally. Alex clapped while Willie and Luke whistled. Julie took a little bow. “Ocean. Sun. Sand. Enjoy!” Alex and Willie whipped off their tanks tops and gave a cheer of joy. Luke stared at the other boys’ abs open mouthed. Reggie knocked their shoulders together.

“Dude, you’re drooling.” Reggie teased. Luke’s cheeks flushed red.

“WHAT. I am not,” Luke sputtered. Reggie laughed. Luke’s eyes didn’t move from Alex and Willie, who were now holding hands. Reggie turned to point this out to Julie when he lost all thought of everyone else. Julie had pulled her rainbow dress off and was now in her swimsuit. It had one shoulder strap that wrapped around her chest and a few other straps that went across her stomach to connect the top to the bikini bottom. Luke elbowed Reggie.

“Dude, you’re drooling,” Luke laughed. Reggie continued to stare in awe. “Julieeeee,” Luke whined, “you broke Reggie.” Julie giggled and waved a hand in front of Reggie’s face.

“Huh?” he asked dazed. Julie moved her hands down to pull Reggie’s tank top off. Luke followed suit. He shook his head at his bandmates.

“Luke!” Alex called from the water. “You coming in or what?” Luke gave Julie a two-finger salute.

“Alright, boss lady, you fix Reggie. I’m getting in the water!” he shouted as he ran away. Julie laughed again.

“Jules, why’s there so much _skin_?” Reggie wondered aloud. Julie moved to pick up her rainbow dress again. Reggie wrapped his arms around her. “Wait, no,” he mourned. Julie laughed at him.

“I’m only folding it up, dork,” she teased and kissed him.

“Oh okay. I like your swimsuit,” he told her. Julie laughed again.

“You know, I got that impression,” she replied with a grin. He blushed and brushed a kiss behind her ear.

“I was going to tell you that Luke was being all smitten. But I got distracted,” he said softly. “Your plan is totally working.”

“Crushes and swimsuits. It’s foolproof,” she agreed. “Might have miscalculated how helpful you’d be at the beach though.” She poked him in the side.

“You should have added my girlfriend being totally hot in your plan,” Reggie shrugged.

“Reg, we’re already dating. You sleep in my bed like every night!” she exclaimed. Reggie ran his fingers down her side and over all of her straps. Julie shivered.

“So. Much. Skin,” he reiterated. Julie wrapped her arms around him and splayed her hands on his back muscles.

“Fine. I admit that I have much less investment in whatever is happening in the water when you’re standing here without a shirt on. I am shameless, and my boyfriend is sexy,” Julie confessed. Reggie grinned and kissed her deeply – and maybe a little inappropriately for the beach. Suddenly there were water droplets on Reggie’s back, and he pulled away from Julie.

“It’s been dubbed my duty to bring you lovebirds into the water. So stop making out and come enjoy _our_ beach day,” Alex said pointedly with his hands on his hips. The ends of his hair were dripping with salt water. He somehow looked completely serious and completely ridiculous at the same time. Julie pulled completely out of Reggie’s arms.

“Race you losers!” she shouted and took off. Reggie and Alex shared a look and quickly chased after her. Luke was half on Willie’s back when Reggie made it chest-deep in the ocean.

“What are you doing?” he questioned the two of them. Willie was wobbling and pulling Luke’s arms over his shoulder.

“Willie’s gonna let me ride his shoulders so I can be King of the Ocean,” Luke explained. _As if that reason actually made any sense._

“Mhmm. And that’s not just so you can touch Willie?” Reggie asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Julie laughed and Luke protested.

“Oh no. It 100% is,” Alex replied. He patted Luke’s cheek. “Beautiful idiot,” he sighed. Luke dropped from Willie’s back and turned to tackle Alex into the ocean.

“Alexander!” Luke shouted when they came back up from the water. Alex laughed and swam away from Luke. Reggie, Julie, and Willie watched the two with smiles on their faces.

A few hours later, Julie was sunning herself on the beach mat while Reggie and Willie attempted to make a sandcastle. Luke and Alex were frolicking down the beach – actually frolicking.

“Feel like I’m watching a rom com come to life in front of my eyes,” Reggie snorted, staring at his best friends. “Hand in hand.” Reggie shook his head. Willie laughed but didn’t seem bothered in the least.

“They’re cute, huh?” he said with a smile. He leaned back and put his hands in the sand.

“Does it bother you?” Reggie blurted out. “Aren’t you and Alex dating?” Willie turned completely to Reggie and studied his face. _Oh no, reverse. He was not emotionally equipped to take lead on this operation!_

“You kinda wishing you could un-ask that?” Willie joked. Reggie put a hand over his face.

“I mean, I wanted to know. But also, yeah, you can ignore me,” he replied. Willie laughed and looked over at Alex and Luke again.

“Nah, man, it’s fine. They’re your best friends. You’re allowed to be curious,” Willie shrugged. Reggie moved around their sandcastle to sit next to the skateboarder. “I love Alex. I’d literally do anything for the guy. But I haven’t told him that, because I think it would freak him out, ya know? So I didn’t mind when he started bringing Luke along to our dates. It made him more relaxed, and we still had a really good time. But then I kinda started noticing _L_ uke on those dates. He’s got this smile that lights up the whole room, and he’s always bouncing around and climbing the walls – or climbing me mostly. It’s just so damn endearing that I started to love him too. But when Alex puts like one hand on his hip, it literally stabilizes his entire energy. Like _Alex_ is his gravitational force. So they’re cute together and cute on their own, and I’m totally in love with them both. I just have no idea what to do with that.” Willie gave a giant exhale. “Sorry to just unload that on you. But in my defense, you **did** ask.” Reggie slung an arm around Willie’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I did ask. And maybe I’m not as mature as Alex or as charming as Luke, but I am a guy in love. And I’m your friend, dude. And they’re my best friends. So I feel super confident in saying there’s a happy ending for the three of you at the end of the rainbow,” Reggie said sincerely. Willie leaned over and hugged him.

“I think if anyone else said that, it would have been the cheesiest thing ever. But coming from you, man, it was exactly the right thing,” Willie grinned. Reggie chuckled.

“I totally have a way with words,” Reggie chirped. Willie laughed again as Alex and Luke dropped down next to them, hands still intertwined.

“Room at this sandcastle for two more?” Alex asked hopefully, looking at Willie. Willie leaned over and kissed the drummer’s cheek.

“Always,” he replied. Luke pouted and attempted to disentangle his hand from Alex. Alex gripped tighter and glared at him. Willie leaned over Alex and kissed Luke’s cheek too. Luke’s face broke out in a bright smile.

“Right then. Let’s make this sandcastle awesome!” he declared cheerily. Reggie laid back fully in the sand and closed his eyes. He let the voices of his friends wash over him – and the occasional handful of sand that seemed to be flying at him.

He didn’t know how long he laid there before a shadow fell across him, but it was definitely a long time. He opened his eyes to see Julie. She held out a hand to him.

“Care to walk with me?” she asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand. He stood and they headed away from the group to the little palm tree that marked the edge – where the sand met the grass. Reggie put an arm around Julie and stared at the ocean. The horizon gradually faded into hues of orange and pink. Julie looked over his shoulder back at the trio in the sand.

“Well? Do you think it worked?” she questioned. Reggie kissed the top of her head.

“I think they’re going to be just fine,” he told her confidently. She looked at him and scrunched her nose up in that way that he adored.

“You know something I don’t,” she remarked. He nodded.

“Just had a nice chat with Willie. He’ll sort them out,” Reggie replied. Julie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They stared at the sky then and Reggie sang softly.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_   
_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_   
_Well I guess you'd say_   
_What can make me feel this way?_   
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_   
_Talking 'bout my girl (my girl)_

Julie kissed him then, and he stopped singing. Reggie tightened his arms around her. They were both smiling when they pulled apart.

“Let’s go home before it gets dark,” she said. They walked hand-in-hand back to their friends. _Which was totally different than Luke and Alex frolicking._

Thirty minutes later, they were back at the Molina house. Showers were had by all to wash off the sand, salt, and sweat from the day. And since Julie’s surprise-Orpheum-paid-for-gifts also included pajamas, they were soon very comfortably gathered in the living room.

Without saying anything, Julie pushed the coffee table out of the way. She threw some large pillows on the ground, dimmed the lights, and lit five large pink candles. She turned on her Bluetooth speaker and the soft voice of Taylor Swift filled the room.

“Um, Julie? What exactly are we doing?” Alex asked slowly. Julie grinned at him.

“We’re having a sleepover!” she proclaimed. The boys all looked at each in confusion.

“Okayyy, and that includes candles and Taylor Swift?” Luke clarified. Julie nodded enthusiastically.

“None of our sleepovers had candles and Taylor Swift before,” Reggie pouted. Julie rolled her eyes and plopped down on a pillow.

“This is a different kind of sleepover, babe. It’s what Flynn and I do!” she explained, still overly excited. Reggie sat down next to her. Luke, Alex, and Willie followed suit. _At least Julie got him Jurassic Park pajamas._

“Okay. So what do we do next?” Alex asked, pulling at the sleeve of his silk button-up pajama top. Luke took the other boy’s hand and pulled it into his lap.

“I mean usually we dish on boys and gossip!” Julie said brightly. Reggie shared a look with Luke across the circle.

“Jules, is this a _girl_ s sleepover?” Luke asked. Julie elbowed him.

“It’s my sleepover. I’m a girl!” Julie glared. Willie burst out laughing – doubling over with his head in Alex’s lap. Julie gave him a hurt look, and he straightened up.

“Okay. I see where we’re going now. Julie, it’s hair braiding time,” Willie declared, wiggling his fingers. Julie gave him a questioning glance. “No seriously! Look at these locks. I can totally braid hair. Please,” he pleaded. She gave him one of her room-brightening smiles and moved to sit in front of him.

“The rest of you are on thin ice from being uninvited to my sleepover,” Julie scolded them, handing some hair ties to Willie. He ran his fingers through her hair – still wet from her shower.

“Hey wait! I’m not getting uninvited. I totally have boy gossip!” Reggie declared. Julie raised an eyebrow at him. “Hey, did I tell you about the time that Luke tried to show me our chemistry? He’s got a thing for me, I think,” Reggie said, face straight. Luke moved over the pillows to pounce on him.

“That’s not true! I’m just a charismatic guy. Plus, you’re the one that said I was hot,” Luke argued. Willie chuckled behind Julie.

“So our gossip is that Luke’s been hitting on my boyfriend?” Julie questioned, barely containing her laughter.

“And that your boyfriend thinks guys are hot,” Alex added helpfully. Julie really did laugh then.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the literal opposite of gossip and more general facts. But we’ll go with it. Luke stop hitting on Reggie. He’s unavailable,” Julie teased. Luke moved off Reggie to sit on Alex. He threw his arms around the blonde and pouted.

“Lex,” he whined, “tell them I wasn’t hitting on Reggie.” Alex patted him on the back and turned to Julie.

“He was totally hitting on Reggie,” Alex deadpanned. Luke shouted protests and moved to sit on Willie. Willie lifted one arm to fit Luke on his lap while working on Julie’s braid.

“I’ve been betrayed, William. Save my honor,” Luke demanded. Willie laughed.

“I’m sure he meant to hit on Alex and not Reggie,” Willie said loyally. Luke grinned.

“Yeah!” Luke agreed quickly. “Wait. I mean. Um. Alex?” Luke looked at where he sat on Willie and then over to his oldest friend in panic. Alex rolled his eyes and gave him a little nod. Willie watched the entire exchange and had already lifted his arm before Luke moved. He finished Julie’s braid while Luke silently moved to sit on his knees in front of Alex. Julie moved over to Reggie’s side, leaving Willie alone. Alex stared into Luke’s eyes, reading his every emotion. For a moment, it was as if they had completely forgotten everyone else in the room.

“I think I fucked up, Lex,” he said quietly. Alex gave him a little smile and then pulled him into a hug.

“I think you made everything better,” Alex replied. Luke pulled back to look him again. Alex smiled softly. Luke gently brushed Alex’s hair out of eyes and leaned down slowly, as if expecting rejection. Instead, Alex moved forward and pressed their lips together. Luke moved back into Alex’s lap and continued to kiss him. Reggie cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Luke said, looking around. His eyes moved past Reggie and Julie to land on Willie. The other ghost was watching Alex and Luke with a half smile. Alex moved one arm out wide in invitation and bit his lip. Willie moved over to them.

“Room for one more?” he asked softly. Luke grinned and surged forward to crush his lips on Willie’s. Alex wrapped his arm around Willie’s waist and smiled. After Willie and Luke broke apart, Willie immediately captured Alex’s lips in another kiss. Luke grinned like he’d won the lottery. Reggie cleared his throat – again.

“So, we’re just gonna, um, go. Yeah, go out of here. But congrats guys,” Reggie floundered. The other boys all turned to look at him, different shades of blush on their cheeks. Julie got up to blow out the candles.

“Oh no. Julie, I’m so sorry we ruined your sleepover,” Alex apologized, arms wrapped tight around Luke and Willie. She smiled at him.

“I’m not. I’m happy for you guys. Now, Reggie and I are going to have our own sleepover upstairs,” Julie told him and pulled Reggie up. He grinned at her.

“Can we still have candles?” he asked. Julie rolled her eyes fondly.

“You will literally burn the house down. But we can totally watch the next _Spiderman_ with Zendaya,” she compromised. Reggie cheered and laced his fingers with hers. He made eye contact with Willie.

“End of the rainbow,” Reggie said. Luke and Alex looked at each other confused, but Willie’s smile lit up his entire face.

Reggie and Julie made their way upstairs and settled into bed with the laptop stationed on the ottoman. Reggie praised MJ through the whole movie and pouted when Julie called Peter Parker adorable.

“Jules, I’d say Operation Fellowship of Love was a success,” he whispered to the dark of the room. She snuggled closer and threw a leg over him.

“Might still have a little phase three for tomorrow. But yeah, we are totally awesome,” Julie replied quietly. Reggie kissed her forehead and grinned. _My girl, my girl, my girl._

**Phase Three**

Reggie awoke the next morning to the doorbell. Julie was out of bed and out of her bedroom before he even registered that it was morning. He wondered what was so important that Julie was running down the stairs at – he checked the clock – 8 am.

He slowly got out of bed. When he got downstairs, he saw Julie sitting something down on the living room coffee table. Luke ambushed him before he even made it into the room.

“Reg! Did you see what Julie got us?” he asked excitedly. He was still in his new sleeve-less pajamas with the blue guitars all over it. He gestured to the table where a floral arrangement set. It was a Crazy Daisy arrangement with hot pink, lime green, and neon blue daisies mixed with white daisies. It was the perfect arrangement for Alex, Willie, and Alex.

“It’s really cool dude,” Reggie agreed and slung an arm around Luke’s shoulder. Alex and Willie were still on the couch in their pajamas.

“We’re going to put it in it the loft by the mattress - which is where I’m staying now,” Willie told Reggie with a grin. Reggie moved across the room to fist bump him.

“That’s awesome dude!” Reggie exclaimed. Alex pulled his bandmate down on the couch.

“We don’t mean to displace you, dude. You can totally stay with us whenever you want,” he said seriously. Reggie smiled at his friend. He was glad that Willie wouldn't be staying at Caleb's club or alone somewhere.

“I know that. I don’t feel displaced at all. And Julie will totally let me share her bed at night. I’m just really happy that you guys are happy,” Reggie replied. Alex hugged him tight.

“Hey, Reg,” Julie said, appearing in the living room. Reggie pulled back from Alex and looked at her.

“Yes, love of my afterlife?” he replied. Julie rolled her eyes.

“I have something for you,” she told him and headed to the kitchen. Reggie followed. There on the counter were a dozen red roses. “So I got these for you. Because I love you. And flowers say I love you,” she said softly. Reggie picked her up and twirled her around.

“You are the best girlfriend of all time!” he declared. Julie laughed. “No seriously, Jules. I’m madly in love with you. I know I’m not the most serious guy, but I’ve got a whole notebook full of love songs about you. I have no idea what I'd do without you,” he told her and took her hands. A tear fell down Julie’s cheek, and he wiped it away.

“Reginald, I love you too. More than you could imagine,” Julie said softly. Reggie twirled her around again.

“I can’t believe you got me flowers,” Reggie sighed and smelled his roses. Julie smiled.

“I mean, I placed the order last night when we were watching _Spiderman_. I had to give the boys the full treatment to end Operation Fellowship of Love, per your earlier suggestion. And I had to get you red roses because you’re the best ever,” Julie explained. Reggie grinned and dashed back into the living room. Julie followed.

“Guys, you can totally thank me for your flowers. It was a total Reggie move,” he shouted as he came in. He stopped suddenly and stared. Luke was sitting on Alex’s lap and kissing Willie. They pulled apart when he came in.

“Thanks Reggie,” Willie said, almost automatically. Julie stopped just behind Reggie.

“Oh,” Julie stopped. “Sorry guys!” Alex laughed.

“No big deal. We’ll go to the garage,” Alex said with a grin. Julie smiled back.

“Just don’t forget that we have rehearsal this afternoon! And that you should all be at least semi-clothed when we arrive,” Julie teased. Alex blushed.

“Maybe we should look at getting Willie a tambourine or something?” Reggie joked. Willie rolled his eyes.

“I’m just a band groupie guys. Skating LA and being the biggest fan of Julie and the Phantoms,” Willie said with a smirk. Luke winked at him.

“Sexiest fan,” Luke corrected with a smirk. Alex elbowed Luke and laughed.

“I promise to keep them in line,” Alex promised with a smiled. And then all three of them – and their flowers – were gone. Julie laughed out loud.

“That’s it. We’re literally never going to just be able to go out into the studio again,” Reggie remarked to her. Julie rolled her eyes.

“Whose idea was Operation Fellowship of Love again?” she asked with a giggle.

“Happy bandmates, happy life,” he quipped back. Julie laughed.

“That is definitely not a saying,” she replied. “But okay. I'll buy what you’re selling. You know, my dad and Carlos aren’t home till noon…” she trailed off. Reggie grinned her.

“Well I have plenty of ideas for how to spend the morning,” he winked. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Julie squealed.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” she asked.

“Yes. But I’m never opposed to hearing it again,” Reggie replied. _Best. Weekend. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> It took a LOT of Taylor Swift to write this, [so I'm gifting you with one of favorite music videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ). 
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
